Bleeding Love
by BrucasNaley4ever
Summary: Haley can’t wait for her senior year. She has the best friends and a great twin brother. In fact the best part is that her senior year symbolizes the last year she has to spend with her brother’s horrific best friend, Nathan Scott. Even though she has a p
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding Love

BrucasNaley4ever

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. That is all Mark's. I don't even own the title of this story. It is a song sung by Leona Lewis. The lyrics don't match with the story, but I believe the song title does.

Summary: Haley can't wait for her senior year. She has the best friends and a great twin brother. In fact the best part is that her senior year symbolizes the last year she has to spend with her brother's horrific best friend, Nathan Scott. Even though she has a perfect idea of how her senior year is going to play out, something is going to occur with Nathan that is going to shake up her world forever.

AN: Hey guys! So, this is my very first story. I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I was scared to start writing it. Hopefully, I did well though. This first chapter doesn't have any Naley, but I promise the next one will. In this chapter, I tried to just show all of you the feelings and relationships that everyone has towards one another. I hope I did that well and wasn't too wordy. Please, please review and let me know how I did. I am open for constructive criticism. Thanks so much and enjoy!

"Hey girlies," Brooke said jumping on her bed with all of her cheer squad gathered on her pink carpeted floor. "I just wanted to gather all of the members together and welcome the new ones. As you all know this is my senior year and I plan on enjoying it to the fullest. That also means none of you better get in my way this year." Brooke pointed her finger at all the newbies.

"Greaaaattt, cheer Nazi is back," Haley whispered to her two best friends Rachel and Peyton.

"And scarier then ever," Rachel snickered back. The girls broke out in not-so quiet giggles.

"And what is so funny best friends. You are interrupting my _speech_." Brooke demanded.

"Oh we are very very sorry Brooke," Haley tried not to laugh.

"Yes, yes very sorry," Peyton snickered trying to catch her breath.

"Very," Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You guys are _not_ forgiven. Anyways, as to what I was saying _before _three people rudely interrupted me…" Rachel, Haley, and Peyton all gave each other amused stares.

"… so the main reason we are all here today is for the boy draft that I am sure all of you know about. I mean since we all pick the hottest guys in the school. This past week, I have given you all ample time to think of your first, second, and third choices. So we will just decide the order for choosing by picking numbers from this bag." Brooke hopped off the bed, grabbed the black velvet bag, and went around the circle letting each girl pick a number.

"So who got number one," Brooke said.

"I did and I pick Nathan Scott," Rachel declared with a sly grin forming on her face.

"Ohh, no fair. He's like the hottest guy in the world," Theresa complained.

"Duh, that is why I picked him. He is sexy as hell," Rachel gloated.

"Ugghhh _god, _please, please don't pick him.He is the most annoying person on the planet. And, please he is not that good looking. Seriously, I don't see how any of you can stand him." Haley complained.

"Ohh please we all know he is like wonderful looking. He is like a Greek god or something. Mmm, Mmm, Ummy." Rachel told her.

"Fine. Whatever, date him for all I care. I have been putting up with his shit since I was ten, with him being Lucas's best friend and all. I am just going to try and ignore him this year, so I can enjoy my senior year." Haley replied. 

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Moving on, number two?"

"Me! I got Skills," Bevin screeched. 

"Okaaaayyyy. Anyways, number three?"

"I pick Jake Jagielski." Peyton said.

"Ohhhh good choice," Bevin said.

"Yeah he's hot!" Maria stated.

"I know," Peyton laughed.

"Number four?"

"That's me and I pick Ryan Reynolds," Haley happily answered.

"WHAT!" Rachel, Brooke and Peyton screamed.

"What," Haley innocently asked.

"He is only like your brother's worst enemy. Hello you know that." Brooke said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But, so what? This is just harmless fun. And, besides Lucas treats me like I'm his innocent little puppy who he needs to watch over 24/7. And, well, to be perfectly honest I am tired of him always controlling me. I want to do something that will defy all the authority he has over me. Plus, I just can't wait to see his face when I tell him I am going out with Ryan. It is going to be priceless." Haley laughed.

"Yeah well just be careful. I don't really think you know what you are doing." Brooke expressed.

"I will be fine. Next?"

"That's me and I am going to have to pick…… Lucas James." Brooke nervously replied, her hands shaking.

"Finally! Are seriously going to start to go after him?" Rachel asked

"Well…."

"Yeah that's great Brooke. I mean you and my brother have been playing cat and mouse now for the past three years. I mean I was seriously worried one of you weren't going to make a move and then you'd both be bitter and alone for the rest of your lives."

"Gee, thanks" 

"Your very welcome, Brookie Cookie" Haley jokingly replied.

"Look I am just grabbing him so I have dibs. I don't know if I am going to take any action. I mean I don't even now if he likes me."

"Oh my gosh, Brooke how many times do we have to tell you that Lucas is hopelessly in love with you."

"Look I am just going to go with the flow. I picked him just in case. And, obviously I am going to try to work my magic on him. But I am nervous enough and I am just going to take things slow."

"Fine, well I tried," Haley sighed exasperated. 

"And, I don't want any of you telling _anyone_ who I picked here today." Strong and confident Brooke took over again pointing her perfectly manicured finger at her squad. All of the scared freshmen nodded their heads terrified by the wrath of Brooke Davis.

"Good now that that's settled, let's move on. Number six…" Brooke said while looking down at her clipboard. 

Othothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothoth

"So that went well don't you think," Peyton gleefully asked. After the squad left, Brooke Peyton, Haley and Rachel were all sitting pretzel style in Brooke's room discussing the boy draft. 

"Yeah!" Rachel replied. While Brooke and Haley just glared at the two.

"What?" Peyton asked. 

"Umm… How do you think that went well? Seriously Rachel picked the devil and number eight and nine got in a cat fight over what's his face. I'm happy that you got your dream guy and all, but that did not go well."

"Hey! I did not pick the devil…"

Brooke cut her off, "And I am totally screwed I just picked a guy who just looks at me like I am his "younger by five minutes" sister's best friend. God, I think I'm going to throw up. This is going to be a horrible year."

"Wait, no we need to stop this Brooke. Let's think positive. I am going to be with Ryan. You are going to be with Luke. Peyton will be with Jake. And Rachel will be with… _Nathan_." Haley sighed. "Everything is going to work out. Just trust me. Now put on that famous million dollar Brooke grin that I know so well and love and let's go to my house and get something to eat."

"Why so I can do something stupid and embarrass myself in front of Lucas." Brooke mumbled.

Haley shot her a warning glance.

"Fine, fine let's go," Brooke sighed.

"Thank you, now let's go." Haley hurried them with her hands.

All the girls got up and headed to her house next door. On the way there Haley couldn't help but think, _I am going to make sure this is a great year if it is the last thing I do_.

Review! Please: )


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update. A friend of mine's father just passed and I have been going through a rough time. And, I was out of town for my choir group for a few days, and I have been really busy with school work, so things got a little chaotic. So, first I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the great reviews I got. When I write more you will find out more about each character, and why they hate or love each other. But, I will put a little about each main character at the bottom of this chapter to clear some things up. I did get asked about the rivalry between Lucas and Ryan, and that will be revealed more later, but the main reason is because they both are players (with girls) and they try to compete in everything. I swear it will be more cleared up later. Also, I just wanted to know if people didn't like how I wrote the story. I got many, many hits, but not too many reviews. I don't care if people just write, 'Great!' But, I am guessing you all like the idea of it, just not my writing? If that's the case, then please I am open for constructive criticism. Thank you again to the reviewers and all who read this story. Anyways, enough with my rant…please read and Review!

Chapter 2

"Hey, Luke I'm hooome," Haley sing songed. "And I brought my four best buds with me."

"Hales, I'm in the kitchen." Haley, Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton reached the kitchen and went over to the black marble countertop where Lucas was standing, looking like he concocted the world's worst sandwich, if you could call it that.

"Ewww…gross. What are you making? It smells like someone died in here." Haley plugged her nose.

"Stop being overdramatic, it does not. I just grabbed a few things that were in the fridge and a hotdog bun since we have no bread and started making something."

"Yeah, well that's something alright, something entirely disgusting."

"Ohh, gross I think I just saw a sardine fly out of there." Rachel jumped back acting as if the sardine was going to start attacking her.

"And since when did you start cooking in just boxers? Seriously put a shirt on," Haley said.

"Ohh… Hales stop being mean to your brother. He is fine the way he is." Brooke sat down on a stool in front of the island resting her chin in her hand staring at Lucas dreamily.

Luke flashed Brooke a huge smile, "Thanks Brooke."

The three other girls exchanged knowing looks. "Uh huh, and nothing's going on between you two. Yeah right." Haley muttered under her breath. Brooke shot her a warning glance.

"Fine, fine I won't say another word." Haley whispered to Brooke.

"Thank you."

"So Luke, you ready for basketball this year." Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I am practicing everyday; you know, doing suicides and practicing my free throws..." Brooke kept nodding her head acting like she understood everything Lucas was saying, but in reality she didn't. She just liked to hear him talk in that sexy, deep voice that had her… "Nathan practices with me all the time too, though." Haley shuddered, just hearing his name was aggravating enough.

"What about you? Is your cheer team ready?"

"Well of course… I was just asking you because you know there is nothing worse than cheering for a bunch of losers." Brooke smiled.

Lucas laughed. "You know you are one in a kind Brooke Davis." Lucas reached over and patted her head. Brooke frowned at Haley, giving her that 'I told you he doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend' look.

"Well…" Brooke was cut off by the James's front door opening and slamming shut.

"Yo… Luke you home?" Nathan bellowed walking into the kitchen.

"Hey man." Lucas got up and they did that whole manly-hug thing. Then, he threw all the contents on the kitchen counter and the rest of his horrible sandwich away in their garbage can.

"Ughh, what you don't knock? You just come barging in." Haley directed to Nathan.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too, Hales." Nathan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Besides, I never knock."

"My point exactly. You just come barging in. This isn't your house!"

"Whenever I am here, I never hear you knock."

"This is my house, you idiot. Please, go home. Why do you have to spend every waking hour here?" Haley whined stomping her foot.

"Ok that's enough you two." Lucas intervened. "You know, the one good thing about the fighting between you two is I never have to worry about you two hooking up."

"Please I'd rather eat that sandwich of yours." Haley stated making a disgusted face.

"What?" Nathan questioned confused.

"Nothing you would understand," Haley said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Look Haley, anytime you want to stop being a rude and malicious bitch…" Nathan started yelling at Haley placing his hands on the countertop leaning over, so his face was only about two inches away from hers.

Haley could feel the heat radiating of his skin. It made her sick to be this close to him. Honestly, she didn't know how anyone could be attracted to him. He was a worthless ass in her opinion. She felt bad for Rachel. As Nathan was yelling at her, all she could see was red. She was so tired of putting up with his crap. He was mean and always called her names. She was starting to get worried about the male population of her generation. She hoped that there were still good guys out there. But the more Nathan spoke the more she began to believe there weren't.

"Ok Nathan, stop yelling at my baby sister." Lucas hollered cutting in.

"Thanks Luke, but I can take care of myself." Haley said.

"Yeah Luke, she's a big girl," Nathan faked a pouting face.

"You…you Cretan. I hate you." Haley yelled stomping up the stairs up to her room.

"Hey, don't let the door hit you on the way up," Nathan shouted.

"God… don't talk to me again," Haley yelled from her door slamming it shut.

"Haley…Haley…I'm coming up," Brooke yelled after her flying up the stairs, but not after she shot Nathan a death glare.

"I'll see you later Nate," Rachel flirted giving him a wink before Peyton and her ran up the stairs after Brooke.

Up in Haley's room, Brooke tried to calm her down. "Haley, honey, why don't you sit down."

Haley kept pacing her room; back and forth, back and forth. "I just, I just can't stand him. Why do I let him get under my skin?"

"Oh, I'll let him get under me." Rachel stated with a grin plopping on the carpet, Peyton following her.

Haley gave her a look, "I just need to ignore him. It's just every time he talks to me something inside of me sparks, and I feel the need to retaliate."

"You…umm… maybe ever think that this thing between you two is just sexual frustration," Haley's eyes grew huge. "Hey it's just a suggestion," Peyton rushed out, holding up her hands in defeat. Haley gave her a look of disbelief, and Rachel shot her a glare.

But, Brooke just shook her shoulders, "It's a possibility."

"What are you both on? Crack? No way in a hundred years would I be attracted to _Nathan Scott_," Haley stated thru gritted teeth.

"Well, at least admit he is _gorgeous_," Peyton said.

"No…no I will never ever admit that. He is disgusting, grimy, dirty, and… he…he eats with his mouth open… gross," Haley made a face by scrunching up her nose.

"Ok, but, every guy does that," Brooke stated.

"No… no, not every guy… sure my brother eats that way." Haley looked at Brooke, "…which by the way if you start dating him, you're going to need to break him of that habit. But, anyway, that's besides the point… Nathan is disgusting."

"Yeah guys… stop torturing her, she obviously doesn't like him, so just drop it," Rachel stated jealously. "And, besides, she can't like him; he's mine," Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Uh oh… do I detect… jealously." Brooke laughed.

"Whatever," Rachel sighed annoyed. "Can we please change topics?"

"Ok, I know, let's talk about what we are going to wear on our first day as seniors on Monday." Brooke stated giddily clapping her hands.

"Uhh…do we have to?" Peyton said shifting her position on the floor, so she was resting her back against the base of Haley's bed.

"Yes! Now up, up… let's look in Haley's closet for something to wear." All the girls headed to Haley's massive walk in.

Brooke took about twenty minutes shoving different colored tops and skirts aside looking for the right outfit. "Ok that's it. Tutor Girl, you have nothing," Brooke whined using her own personal nickname for Haley, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

"What are you talking about, Brooke? I have a ton of clothes."

"Yes, but nothing that is going to make Ryan want to jump your bones right when he sees you."

"Umm… I don't need him to 'jump my bones' as you so eloquently put it…right away. I am playing hard to get." Haley stated.

"Why would you want to do that?" Brooke questioned confused.

Peyton cut in, "Uhh… Brooke, aren't you not rushing things with Lucas either."

"Fine I will drop it… I guess you can make do with something in this closet of yours." Brooke made a disgusted look while turning her head to Haley's closet.

"Guys, I have to get going. My parents are making their monthly phone call tonight to make sure I am still alive and breathing, so I am gonna head out." Rachel stated.

"Yeah, I think I am going to get going too. I need to get ready for school tomorrow." Peyton said.

"K, see you guys tomorrow," Haley waved. Brooke gave both girls hugs goodbye.

Once the girls left, Brooke and Haley walked over to Haley's computer. "So, do you want to stay the night? We can get our backpacks ready." Haley asked.

"God, you are a nerd. Remind me why I am friends with you again." Brooke stated.

"Hey!" Haley slapped Brooke's arm. "I just want to make sure we are prepared… but, if you'd rather we can do popcorn and a movie instead. But, just one because it is a school night, and I need to make sure I am well rested and ready to learn tomorrow." Haley smiled.

"Righhht… And, I can only watch one so I am well rested and look beautiful for all the senior boys tomorrow."

"… or one boy." Brooke added as if it were an afterthought.

"So, it's decided then. You're staying?"

"Yep."

"K, let's go downstairs." Haley and Brooke headed downstairs to the living room. Brooke plopped down on their comfy sofa in the middle of the room facing the James's huge plasma flat screen, while Haley looked through their DVDs.

"So what do you wanna watch…? _The Holiday_, _Music & Lyrics_, _A Walk to Remember_…" Haley rattled off different movie titles. "I don't know. What are you in the mood for? Crying, laughing, a little bit of both…? Tigger… Tigger?" Haley used her own personal nickname for Brooke.

"What… oh, whatever is fine." Brooke answered dazed.

"Ok… G_idget_ it is." Haley popped the DVD into the DVD player and sat next to Brooke on the sofa.

"What's on your mind, Brooke?"

"Nothing. Well…I mean I am just so confused. I like Luke. And, you and everybody else tell me that he likes me too. But, whenever I am around him I don't see him acting any different that how he acts around Rachel or even… Peyton."

"Yeah, well maybe he thinks that if he acts the same way around you as both of them then he is assured not to embarrass himself by saying something stupid while trying to impress you. And trust me, he likes you. I know it."

Brooke sighs, "Ok."

"Hey girls. Whatcha watching?" Luke asked walking into the living room, Nathan right behind him.

"We were just gonna watch Gidget. You guys wanna join us?" Brooke asked.

"Isn't that your favorite movie Hales? It is such a chick flick," Nathan said.

"Yeeeaaahh…how do you know that?" Haley said looking at him weird. "Do you actually listen to things I say? Who would have thunk it."

"No, of course not. Luke's probably mentioned it. And, I listen to him…not you," Nathan denied profusely.

"Yeah, whatever," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll watch. Nathan?" Luke asked sitting down.

"Yeah, fine. But, seriously, we are being so lame right now dude. You know that, right? I mean shouldn't we be at party or something. I mean it is the night before our senior year."

"Gahd, Nathan, is that all you care to do, get drunk and hook up with random bimbos?" Haley asked. "Plus, the real party is tomorrow night. It is the party that is the kick-off for our senior year."

"Please, Haley. Like you don't like to party. Every guy likes to brag about how they have hooked-up with you."

"Nathan, stop ta…wait, who says they have hooked up with you?" Lucas redirected the question to his sister.

"Lucas…please. Those guys are just lying. Every guy wants to hook up with me. I can't help it if I am extremely popular and irresistible," Haley gloated.

Nathan laughed sarcastically, his head falling back against the chair after sitting down, "I am sure you haven't hooked up with anyone."

"Ok, you know what, let's drop the subject. And, just watch the movie," Brooke picked up the remote control and hit the play button.

"Good with me," Haley sighed, slumping back against the couch.

Half way through the movie, Haley got up and went in the kitchen, not bothering to pause the movie. She had seen it a bazillion times and could probably recite every line from the movie. Haley opened the stainless steel refrigerator and grabbed a Coke. She turned and nearly bumped into Nathan. "What are you doing?" Haley asked with an edge to her voice.

"What have I done now that you're mad about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you accused me of being a slut," Haley raised her voice.

"Actually, I didn't say it in those exact words. But, from what all the guys say, it would be true."

"Excuse me, how dare you? Like you haven't lied about a girl you have hooked up with. Guys over-exaggerate all the time."

"Right, Nathan Scott does not need to lie about his hook ups." Nathan smirked.

"You know, you are so arrogant, right? "

"I can't help it if I am good in bed."

"You now what, this conversation is seriously grossing me out. All I ask is that you don't bring up me hooking up with guys around my brother. He is very over- protective. And, plus most of what those guys say aren't even true," Haley said.

"Yeah, fine I'll try not to mention it, even if I don't believe it."

"Well, thank you for doing something I actually asked for once. And, frankly, I don't care if you believe it." Haley headed back to the living room.

Haley flopped down on the coach. Nathan followed a few minutes later.

When the credits started rolling, Haley hit the stop button.

"K, Tigger, let's go to bed." Haley gently pushed Brooke awake.

Brooke rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Ok I'll be right up." Haley headed up the stairs.

"Hey, I am gonna get going bro. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Nathan said goodbye to Lucas walking out the front door.

"Goodnight Brooke." Lucas helped Brooke up off the coach.

"Yeah, night, Luke." Brooke gave a timid smile before heading off to Haley's room.

**Nathan Scott**: He is 17. He is a player and the most popular guy in school. He is going to be co-captain of the basketball team this year and plays football. He hates Haley James and his best friend is her brother, Lucas James.

**Lucas James:** He is 17 and Haley's twin. His best friend is Nathan Scott. His enemy is Ryan Reynolds. Lucas is a player and very popular. He is going to be co-captain of the basketball team this year and plays soccer. His past and future love life will be revealed later.

**Haley James: **She is 17 and Lucas's twin. Her best friend is Brooke Davis. She is also friends with Rachel Gatina and Peyton Sawyer. She hates Nathan Scott. She is the most popular girl in school. She is on the cheer team, president of the choir club, and tutors.

**Brooke Davis:**She is 17. She is very popular and the captain of her cheer team. She is also student body president. Her best friend is Haley James and she is in love with Lucas James. She is also friends with Rachel Gatina and Peyton Sawyer.

**Rachel Gatina: **She is 17. She is popular and on the cheer team. She likes Nathan Scott. Her best friend is Peyton Sawyer and is also friends with Brooke Davis and Haley James.

**Peyton Sawyer:**She is 17. She is popular and on the cheer team. She likes Jake Jagelski. Her best friend is Rachel Gatina and is also friends with Brooke Davis and Haley James.

**AN**: More character information will be revealed later. **Important Question: I will be really busy till the end of the school year. So, I will only be able to update once a week or maybe a little longer until late May. Now, I can do that or I can try to write in my free time, and get ahead in the story and not start posting again till after the school year is over.** **Please let me know what you prefer.**

_Please Review! _:)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey guys! So, I know it has been forever since I've posted, but I am finally over with school and finals. Yay!! I only have work, so I am going to be updating more frequently. And, I hope next chapter will be longer for you all. Anyways, read and **Review**!

Chapter 3

"Oh my god, Haley," Brooke screamed, nervously laughing at the same time. "Every time I get in a car with you I swear I will never do it again." Brooke and Haley were driving, more like running things over, to get to their first day of school at Tree Hill High. "Why are you in such a rush to get to school, anyways? I mean it's just…school."

"Tigger, I love school. You know that. There's nothing like smelling freshly sharpened pencils in the morning," Haley added laughing.

"God, you're weird."

"Besides aren't you happy that this is our senior year. We are going off to college next year. We are going to meet new people, experience new things, even get away from people," Haley cleared her throat, "you know Nathan."

"The only new thing I want to experience is a new sexual position," Brooke added seriously.

Haley laughed, "Oh, Brookie are you scared to leave. Don't worry. I will always be your best friend."

"Hey, look we're here," Brooke stated jumping out of the car. She didn't want to talk about leaving high school. She liked high school and she fit in. She was popular and felt comfortable. She was scared of leaving because she wouldn't feel safe; she didn't know where she belonged. All these thoughts depressed her, so she just chose not to think of them. She would deal with the thoughts of college when it came, but until then she was just going to enjoy the last year with all her friends.

"So, where's Luke? Shouldn't he be here already? I mean you both are the nerd twins. He loves to get to school just as early as you," Brooke eyed Haley.

"Ha Ha Ha," Haley laughed sarcastically, "No, he isn't here yet. He is going to school with Nathan, and knowing him, they will probably be late."

"Hey, well thanks for the confidence Hales," a deep voice interrupted Haley.

"Nathan, it's nice to see you at school early for once."

"You know I just had to show up to see you baby."

"Oh, bite me."

"Oh, Hales I'll do that and so much more," Nathan said stepping so close to Haley that she could feel his breath on her lips. She felt a shiver run down her spine. _That's weird_, Haley thought.

"You really are disgusting. You know I don't know how anyone even stands to be around you. I mean really…"

Lucas interrupted them by putting his arm between the fighting pair. "Ok, you two, that's enough before one of you kills the other."

"Hey guys!" Rachel looked around at the group. "So, Nathan what do you have first period? I have physics with Foresman. You too?" Nathan checked his schedule.

"Yeah, I'll walk you," Nathan smirked.

"K, sweet," Rachel grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him to the 600 building.

Haley rolled her eyes, "What does she see in him?"

"Well, he is pretty hot," Peyton offered as she joined the group.

"Hey," Brooke turned towards Peyton, "yep, it's totally 'cause he's hot."

"He's not that good-looking," Lucas stated in a dismissive tone looking at Brooke.

"Well, Lucas we all know you are the hottest guy in Tree Hill, but…," Brooke started.

Haley wanted to scream. Lucas and Brooke were always flirting. I mean the chemistry was very apparent; everybody at Tree Hill High knew they liked each other. They were just too stupid to realize the other's feelings. She wanted them to finally be together, to put each other out of their misery.

The first bell rang signaling homeroom was starting in five minutes. "Hey, I'll meet up with you guys at lunch," Haley waved goodbye to Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas.

They all exchanged goodbyes and headed to their separate classes.

Othothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothoth

"So, you finally gonna ask Brooke out this year," Nathan questioned Lucas. Nathan and Lucas were in the locker room changing out of their gym clothes back into their regular clothes before they headed to lunch.

"And, why would I do that?"

"Because you have been in love with her for three years now going on four."

"God, not you too. I don't love Brooke Davis, ok; there are no feelings there other then friendship."

"Really?"

"Yes, besides I have like a different girl every month."

Nathan put a finger to his chin pretending to think, "And, when did that start, again? Oh yeah, after you and Peyton."

"Whatever," Lucas scoffed.

"Dude, it was the beginning of ninth grade. Let it go. Brooke won't break your heart like Peyton."

"Peyton didn't break my heart. Like you said, it was the ninth grade. Anyways, I have forgiven her. I am nice to her."

"Yeah, yet you still have the worst grudge against Ryan. How does that work?"

"Please, you know he has done so many other things to me. I can't even count them all. Anyways, you keep talking about these serious commitments. When are you finally going to get a girlfriend?"

"I have had girlfriends before."

"No, those don't count. You are worse than I am. You have a different girl every week. And, when you do have a girlfriend you always cheat on her."

"So, they don't care. They are just happy to be in _the_ 'Nathan Scott's' presence," Nathan smirked.

"What about Rachel. She seems to be digging you."

"Yeah, I don't know. I mean she is hot, really hot. She would probably be good to have on my arm or something. I don't know my dad keeps bugging me about needing a girl on my arm that I don't really care about, so I am focused on my game but will be good for my image or whatever. Which I totally don't understand; I don't need a "good image," at least not until I'm in the NBA," Nathan ranted using air quotes.

"Wow, cocky much," Lucas grinned.

"You know it," Nathan grinned back.

"So, you think the cheer team did the boy draft thingy this year," Lucas asked Nathan changing topics.

"Probably, they do it every year. And you know Brooke she is never one to break a 'sacred cheer tradition'," Nathan mocked.

"Well do think you got picked?"

"Please," Nathan scoffed like it was the most ridiculous question ever asked.

"Riiighhht, stupid question," Lucas laughed at Nathan's cockiness. "By who?"

"I have no clue, maybe Rachel. Like you said she has been all over me. What about you? Who do you think picked you?"

"I don't know either. I guess we will just have to see. Most of the girls never like to share who they picked. I mean you know girls; they think mysteries are sexy or something," Lucas mocked. Haley once told him that mysterious guys were the ones girls felt were most sexy. He didn't see how, but then again he didn't understand most of the things girls talked about, especially his sister.

A deep voice interrupted them. "Scott…Pucas," Ryan laughed nodding his head towards Lucas.

"Reynolds," Lucas gritted his teeth.

"Those free throws sucked today, Pucas," Ryan slammed his gym locker shut.

"What are you talking about? I made every one," Lucas picked up his backpack slinging it over his shoulder getting ready to head out to the quad.

"Oh yeah, that's right your playing didn't suck…today. You just suck!"

Lucas dropped his backpack making a big thud. He walked over to Ryan, smoke coming out of his ears, "What is your problem, huh? What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"Ok, ok. Let's just go Luke," Nathan said tugging him away.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend," Ryan mocked. The rest of the team started laughing, but quickly stopped once Nathan shot each one of them a death glare.

"You just remember, this is my team Reynolds. So stop trying to act like you're in charge because we all know I run this school," Nathan told him his voice firm, not at all afraid of Ryan.

"Yeah, whatever," Ryan scoffed as Nathan and Lucas headed out to their lunch table.

"What's with you today man? Ryan hardly even said anything, and you just went ballistic. You are lucky Whitey didn't hear anything, otherwise you would have been in deep shit."

"Yeah, you are right. I just hate that guy, you know. And we were talking about him earlier. I don't know it just set me off," Lucas stated shaking his head.

"Ok, just cool it," Nathan patted his back.

When Nathan and Lucas arrived at their regular lunch table; Haley, Rachel, and Peyton were already there.

"Hey sexy, come sit by me," Rachel purred towards Nathan patting the open seat next to her.

"You know I will baby," Nathan flirted right back.

Haley rolled her eyes. Did they have to be so damn nauseating? She seriously felt her food making its way back up her throat. "Umm, do you mind? If you both don't stop the borderline sex talk, my lunch is going to make a reappearance pretty quickly, and I am sure none of you want that."

"Put a cork in it, Haley. I can't…," Nathan started to say, but was cut off by Brooke storming to their table.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh… my…. god," Brooke came rushing up resting the palms of her hands against the tabletop. "This can not be happening."

"Brookie… calm down. What is it," Haley asked standing up resting one of her hands on Brooke's shoulder.

"We have a cheer emergency," Brooke practically yelled looking around the group waiting for a reply. None came.

"Hello," Brooke waved her hand in front of their faces. "Did nobody hear me? I said we have a cheer emergency! We have a crisis on our hands, girls," Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"What's the big deal Brooke," Rachel asked.

"That skanky ho, Melissa is moving to Michigan. I knew it. I just knew I should have never have put her on the team. Everybody was just so impressed with her tryout. Now our team is one person short."

"Ok, so we'll just change the routine and…," Haley started.

"We can't just change the routine. We perform for homecoming next week!"

"Ok, listen. As much as it kills me to say this, I will sit with you for auditions sometime this week. We can just teach the new girl the routine."

"Oh my gosh, Tutorgirl, you are a genius," Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's shoulders giving her a huge hug. "That is an awesome idea. I will make an announcement during school today that there will be tryouts after school."

"Wait, Brooke, do we have to do it today? No one will have a routine ready."

"Yes, we do. Besides, if they are really Raven's cheerleader material then they should be able to do a performance on the spot."

"Ok then, after school," Haley nodded her head.

"Awesome! I love you, Hales," Brooke squealed running off to the announcement station.

"Well, that makes one of us," Nathan stated, Haley glaring at him.

"So, are you girls going to tell us about the boy-draft or what? Did you guys do it this year," Lucas asked.

"Ahh, a good girl never reveals her secrets," Peyton winked.

Lucas laughed, "I'll guess I'm just going to have to find out later."

"Guess, so," Peyton responded.

As Haley was about to cut in and interrupt the flirtatious banter the loudspeaker cut her off: _Hello, Tree Hill High! This is Brooke Davis, your senior class president. Today there will be cheer tryouts in the gym for all you hopefuls. So, get ready to shake those pom-poms. Good luck! I love you all!_

**AN and Spoiler Alert: **So, I have been looking up spoilers for the sixth season of _One Tree Hill_, and one of them said it was going to jump 40 years in the future. Personally, I hope that doesn't happen. Do any of you know anything about this? Also, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

_**Please Review! : )**_


End file.
